


Coming Home - Adam Ruzek x OC Halstead

by bella116



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Short, im back on my chicago pd lovefest bs, jay halstead's sister, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella116/pseuds/bella116
Summary: Y/N Halstead comes home and ends up meeting Adam Ruzek.





	Coming Home - Adam Ruzek x OC Halstead

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on tumblr & I've been slowly going through my requests. Hope everyone enjoys.

Y/N hadn’t seen her brother Jay in close to a month. She’d been away for work and was finally back home in Chicago. She’d gotten in pretty late but she wanted to see her brother as soon as possible. She missed him like crazy. She sent Jay a text, innocently asking if he’d finished up with work yet for the day. As soon as she got a confirmation from him that he and his team were heading out for a drink, Y/N decided to head to Molly’s Bar in the hopes of seeing her brother. She slipped into the bar and made her way up to get herself a drink. She took a sip of her beer and looked around the bar to see if she could find Jay. A man slipped into the seat beside her, causing her to peer over from the side of her line of vision. He had dirty blonde hair, a smooth beard, and eyes that, while seeming determined, were also soft to Y/N. 

“I haven’t seen you around here.”

“I just got home from a work trip,” Y/N said and turned towards the mysterious and attractive man.

“I’m Adam,” the guy said, holding out his hand.

Y/N looked him up and down once more before taking his hand.

“Y/N.”

“So, first day back in town and you‘re here of all places?”

Y/N laughed.

“I know right,” she joked. “Nah, I thought I might see if my brother was here.”

“Do you see him?”

Y/N glanced around the bar but didn’t spot Jay.

“Nope,” she replied playfully, popping the ‘p’. 

Y/N downed the rest of her drink and looked over to see Adam paying for both of their drinks.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s the least I can do since it’s your first night back and you can’t even find your brother.”

“Thanks, Adam,” Y/N replied with a slight gleam in her eyes. “You have any plans for the rest of tonight, or can I repay you for your generosity?”

Adam gave her a wide smile.

“I’m free for however long you think you need.”

Y/N laughed and led Adam out of the bar

\--------

That had been two weeks ago. Since then, Y/N had seen Jay and caught up with him. Right now, they were out for lunch, a rare one considering Jay’s job.

“You know you don’t have to get an apartment, right? You can just stay with me,” Jay repeated for probably the hundredth time since they started talking about Y/N finding a permanent place to stay. 

She’d been staying at this small apartment that she was renting per night for pretty cheap, but Jay insisted that she stay with him. Y/N didn’t really feel like trying to sneak Adam in and out of the apartment every time they went out and hooked up though. That was probably the main reason Y/N didn’t put much stock into Jay’s offer, no matter how genuine she knew it to be.

“I just don’t think you’d want a guy coming in and out of your place,” Y/N finally said.

Jay shot her a look from across the table.

“Guy? You’re dating someone?”

Y/N shrugged.

“Kinda? We met when I got back and we’ve been going out since.”

Jay went through a few different expressions before settling into something Y/N knew was as close to acceptance as her brother would get towards the idea of his younger sister dating someone.

“Alright. Fair enough.”

Jay stole a fry off Y/N’s plate, gaining a glare from him.

“I get to meet this guy, right?”

Y/N ignored Jay’s look and swatted his hand away from her plate.

“I don’t know Jay. Are you gonna behave or are you gonna go all detective mode on him?”

“When have I ever done that?!”

Y/N rolled her eyes. 

“Meet me at the precinct at 8. We’ll head over to Molly’s and you can call your boyfriend to meet us. How about that?”

“Fine, Jay. But I’m only saying yes because I love you and I know you’ll just show up at my place or something if I don’t agree.”

Jay grinned and put down money for the check.

“Great. I’ll see you at 8.”

\--------

  
  


Y/N showed up at the precinct and was talking to Trudy when she heard a familiar voice. She turned around to see Adam walking down the steps… with Jay? Adam didn’t seem to fully notice Y/N’s shocked expression as he came over, pulling her into a hug. Before she could think of what to do, Adam was pulling her into a kiss. It was quick, but certainly, enough for Jay to know what was up.

“This is the girl you’ve been raving about?!” 

“Yeah?” Adam responded, finally picking up on something happening. 

Adam glanced between Jay and Y/N before seemingly putting it all together.

“This is your brother?” he asked a bit incredulously.

Y/N felt a burst of laughter dying to come up, but she had a strong feeling neither Jay nor Adam would appreciate it.

“Yeah…” she responded a bit wearily. “But I definitely didn’t realize you guys worked together. Guess you don’t have to interrogate him,” Y/N joked. 

Jay raised an eyebrow at Y/N. He glanced between the two of them and then leveled a serious look at Adam.

“You realize if you hurt my sister I’ll have to shoot you and I can promise I’ll get away with it.”

“Did you seriously just threaten me in the middle of the precinct lobby,” Adam questioned.

Jay placed a hand on Adam’s shoulder, looking directly at Adam. Adam shrugged out of Jay’s grip and wrapped an arm around Y/N, who easily melted into his hold. 

“I would never hurt Y/N. Besides, I think I’m in this for the long run if she lets me stay around.” 

“I think I’ll keep you around for sure,” Y/N said with a grin.

Jay shook his head, but Y/N could tell there was a playful edge.

“Well, you two are certainly a match for each other. I definitely need a drink to deal with this, though.”

Adam and Y/N laughed and followed Jay out of the precinct and towards Molly’s Bar. Y/N had a good feeling about this. She was certainly glad she came back to Chicago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed! As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
